I Can't
by mullzy212
Summary: The Yule Ball from Ron's p.o.v. He finally stops being a git and has some major realizations. Rated T for safety


Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

There are quotes borrowed from JK Rowling and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire This is the Yule Ball from Ron's point of view and what every Ron/Hermione shipper wished that Ron would have realized.

~R+H~ ~R+H~ ~R+H~ ~R+H~

I can't stand him. Who does he think he is? I mean seriously? Well sure, he is Viktor Krum, famous international seeker who caught the snitch in the Quidditch World Cup while still in school. And sure, maybe he was my favorite seeker in the Professional Quidditch League until about an hour ago, but WHO does he think he is? He thinks he's so cool doesn't he? In his "fancy" Durmstrang robes, surrounded by a million girls and boys trying to get his attention. And she thinks he actually likes her for who she is? He's just using her! He doesn't care that she is the most brilliant girl at Hogwarts or that she and I are meant to be together. What does she see in him? An international Quidditch star for sure, a cool accent, and a charming person... I mean I guess.

Does she not see that she is fraternizing with the enemy? He is just using her to get to Harry! He knows that he could never beat Harry and he sees Hermione as a way to get to him. Well it's probably a plus that she is beautiful. Especially tonight. He didn't even do that well in the first round, and he knew the task. Well, everyone did, but they did better than him. I mean Harry definitely did best, his flying was bloody brilliant!

Seriously who does he think he is touching her like that! He touched her bum! And she is smiling! He probably brainwashed her, there is no chance that she actually likes him. Nope, no chance at all. Ah, here she comes. Maybe she has finally realized what she was doing and stopped herself.

~R+H~ ~R+H~ ~R+H~ ~R+H~

I can't believe it! She had no idea that she was doing anything wrong! She even thinks that he is innocent! She called me stupid for accusing her of fraternizing with the enemy, but it's true, that is what she is doing. And apparently he had gone to the library every day trying to build up the courage to ask her. Yeah, right. He is just going to get what he wants then leave her, she's living in a fantasy. And she's got a right funny way of showing her loyalty. She expects that Harry knows that she wants him to win the tournament when she's over there dancing with the enemy? I mean she's hanging out with that sodding bastard who is his competition! And she thinks that the tournament is about getting to know foreign wizards. I bet Viktor Krum has got a lot more on his mind that getting to know her. And anyway it's about winning!

~R+H~ ~R+H~ ~R+H~ ~R+H~

So the rest of the ball Harry and I spent in a corner talking, even though my mind wasn't there. I spent the whole dance thinking about her. I realized that I can't be without her. I can't watch her with someone else. Especially Vicky. She and I deserve to be together. It has always been Hermione, Harry, and me. But of course Harry had always been off doing his saving people thing so it had been Hermione and me. And I really liked it. So, I can't let Viktor have her. I can't, I can't, I can't.  
I love her and I have taken too long to realize it. I have to tell her as soon as I see her, well after I apologize, I guess. I am not apologizing for anything I said about Vicky because it's all true. I am going to apologize for being a prat to her. Yep, that's what I am going to do. As soon as I see her I am going to walk right up to her and tell her how I feel... I guess.

~R+H~ ~R+H~ ~R+H~ ~R+H~

As I enter the common room I see her already seated by the fire, crying her eyes out. Before I can even speak and express my regret for making her feel this way she looks up to me and I see the fury in her eyes as she begins to yell at me.

"What problem do you have with me and Viktor?"

"I have a problem that he is with you because he is Viktor Krum-" and just as I am about to tell her I love her and I was a prat she cuts me off.

"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" she yells at me, tears streaming down her face. Now she is making me angry and I forget all about my plan.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I yell back.

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

I have been uncovered. The gig is up. I have to tell her. "I wanted to Hermione, but I was too scared. I know that is no excuse but I thought that you would have no interest in me." At this point she is gaping at me like a fish. "Hermione watching you dance with him drove me insane. And I got to thinking. Hermione," here she gets a look of anticipation in her eyes and I take hold of her hands. "I am in love with you. I always have been, but I was too much of a git to admit it. The reason that I was such a prat tonight is because I was jealous and scared. I was scared that you would fall for him," I look down as I become disillusioned. I realize that the pain I felt watching her wasn't simply that she was with someone else but that she looked happy, and as soon as I spoke a word to her I ruined it. I was the reason for her sorrow. The realization of what occurred earlier that night hits me with such force that I nearly have to sit down to balance myself, "which has obviously already happened." I stare out the window as I think through about what to say next and finally to decide to be unselfish with Hermione, "So whatever, I just needed to say that, I- I hope you're happy with him."

And with that said I walked out of the common room without looking at her. If she wanted me should could have stopped me, but she didn't, so I will just suffer and let her be happy. She deserves to be happy, I shouldn't bring her down. "Ron, wait!" Turning around I see Hermione running towards me with a determined face. As she nears me she stares into my eyes and pulls me towards her and… kisses me. The most amazing kiss I have ever experienced, well granted it was my first kiss, but it was the most amazing feeling I have ever had. Pulling back from me she stares into my eyes with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and whispers, "Ronald Weasley I have been waiting years to hear you say that. I love you." With a smile she pulls me back down for a kiss. She then jumps up and wraps her legs around me and pushes her tongue into my mouth. Bloody hell, I should have gotten the courage up the say this months ago. I bloody love this girl.


End file.
